combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Cabin Fever - Round by Round
This is a basic walkthrough that can be used on any difficulty. However, as rounds progress and things get harder, some tactics must be changed to suit the situation. Pre-game: '''Before the game starts, stock up on as many provisions as you can. The best weapons would be anything with a lot of ammo and high damage. It is suggested you bring at least 1 Assault Rifle and 2 Machine Guns. Try to get familiar with your teammates as communication is the key to winning. Arguing will only lead to quitting and discordance. Also pick a good room with plenty of experienced players. One of the best servers to play CF is usually the Black Market. Specialists are well known for their superority over the other players and should be used in Cabin Fever as much as possible. Having First Aid Kits and mobbing equipment will be vital against the Infected. It is recommended to place your first aid kits all in one pile outside the house. Make sure you have '''ALL 8 players before proceeding, and emphasize ''the importance of not leaving in the middle of the game. '''Formation: There are three main areas to defend, the front and back doors, plus the hole in the wall. Keep 2 players at a door, and the rest to an assigned window. If support is lacking at one point; go and assist if you think your partner can handle it. Don't just camp or run around and do nothing. As the rounds progress, generally divide but cover EVERY possible entrance. If it gets too dangerous indoors, take the fight outside until the coast is clear. You should start each round by using the assault rifle; aim for the head to get faster kills. When the Assault Rifle runs out of ammo, switch to a Machine Gun. On the later rounds, the MGs will usually be your primary artillery. Levels 1-4: These levels are the simplest; you can relax for most of it, but stay on guard. Focus on picking off the stray Infected before they have a chance to approach. Levels 5-10: These levels are slightly harder than before. The Striker will start appearing on Round 5. Though the rounds may not seem any more difficult, the Infected will spawn in greater numbers. All attention should be focused on killing the tougher Infected first. Meanwhile, all stations should be properly manned, so make sure no one leaves their post. At the end of level 10, everyone should focus on the basement door. Especially for those who are just spawning, STAY '''a good distance '''AWAY from the door before Round 11 begins! Levels 11-15: 'These levels will become increasingly difficult. The Crushers will start appearing on Round 11. At this point, the Infected should '''no longer '''be trifled with. Everyone should maintain their posts and keep on maximum guard. ''Nobody should abandon their post and run off at any point within these rounds, unless the building starts to become overrun. Consider the basement off-limits and stick to your assigned posts. In the event that you '''do '''become overrun, regroup and rush around the Infected, and head outside. The power will also go out frequently, so be sure to have someone go and turn it back on every once in a while so that you'll have the advantage. To provide some help, an L96A1 Black Magnum will spawn in the basement crate. This weapon can be very handy if you manage to reach it, but try to save it for the more skilled marksmen. On Round 13, a M32 Grenade Launcher will spawn, which can be excellent for clearing hordes. Both weapons can be extremely useful for fighting the Infected, but make sure that the right person gets to use them. Remember that players should NOT go rushing off to get a weapon at any time, and NO ONE should fight over them. Keep them off your mind if it becomes too risky. Surviving is more important then grabbing fancy weapons, which in the end may not even help you. Don't rely on "safe spots" too often, because they all have their flaws or may not even work. As of the 2-3-10 patch, Nexon has put an invisible barrier to the pipes in the basement. '''Levels 16-18: At this point, Hell has begun to break loose. There will be horde after horde of Infected coming from every side, so focus on repelling them. Though there are no new types of Infected that will spawn, they will begin to spawn upstairs. As with the basement's arrival, consider the upstairs OFF-LIMITS. Maintain all doors and make '''''sure no one splits up. The remaining survivors should focus on evading the Infected at all costs, and a Fishbowl is highly recommended at this point. With an inexperienced team there will be many casualties during these rounds, but it's best to stay focused. Focus on killing the strongest Infected first, and follow along. On level 16, a Golden Punisher will spawn upstairs. Despite it being a break-action shotgun, it is a rather useful gun in this situation. The Punisher is a 1-hit KO on the weaker Infected and can severely damage the stronger Infected. The GP can easily penetrate several enemies at once, allowing you to weaken the others. Then, on Round 18, the Airstrike Designator - Napalm will spawn. This is by far one of the most useful weapons that will ever spawn and it should definitely be picked up; so get a good marksman to use it on large hordes that are spawning outside. Remember that you have to actually ''aim ''at an enemy (not just some designated spot) for it to work. Hang in there, as there are only a few more rounds until.. '''Level 19-20: '''Judgement Hour. Once you reach these rounds, a seemingly unlimited amount of Infected will storm the house. You must try to hold out and kill as many as possible. Survivors should hang in there and stick in groups, because if you split up, there is a very small chance you will survive. The plus side? With the final Round comes the final weapon: The Minigun. With greatly increased damage, the experience will be similar to mowing down unsuspecting players in Spy Hunt. Like previous weapons, it has its advantages, as well as its disadvantages. If you DO pick up the Minigun, make sure you know what you're doing. Don't waste the gun by picking it up and then panicking. Use the Minigun on the bigger mobs and stay clear from it if you don't think you can handle its power. In addition, don't keep the gun firing too long---this will waste ammo, not to mention making it far less effective then it can be. Hold out for as long as you can, and hope that evac arrives in time. If you manage to kill the final Infected; sit back, relax, and watch how it all ends... Category:Walkthroughs Category:Guides